


Flowers

by Dr3amingInColour



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour
Summary: Just a moment between 2 teammates





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit different to my usual stuff because I wanted to play on the theme of platonic love. Valentines day is usually about romance, but for me it can represent other forms of love, which I wanted to present here. I hope I've done it justice!

 

As he walked the hallways of Enstone towards his first meeting, Daniel couldn't help but notice some of the flowers on the desks, left there by other staff members as a sign of love and affection. He knows he hasn't had a valentine in years, since his last break up, yet that doesn't dent his spirit, he knows that at the end of the day he's happy as ever, with the company of his friends at Renault. 

The meeting's just going over the final run plan for the filming day, and what's expected for testing, nothing he didn't know would be discussed. For the hours after that, he was required on the simulator, getting to grips with the Barcelona track before travelling. He knew Nico was around the factory, but hadn't seen the German so far, and he wanted to speak to him ahead of the Barcelona flights.  
  
After the few hours in sim, Daniel was finally done with duties for the day, so decided to head to the canteen for some food. It wasn't the greatest food that they served, but he had no alternatives. Sitting down, he didn't expect Nico to come over to him, and he certainly didn't expect him to be holding a large flower boquet.

"Nico, what are you doing here?" the Australian asked out of disbelief, not quite believing the sight before him.  
  
"Couldn't let my teammate go without a bit of love on valentines could I?" the German simply replied before handing the flowers over. Upon closer inspection, Dan could see they were white roses, one of his favourite flowers.

"Why though? Surely you'd be better giving them to someone more important?" Daniel questioned back. He knew Nico had a girfriend who he loved very much, so why would he spare time for his teammate when he could just be focusing more on her.  
  
"Love isn't just romantic, you know that. I love you as a friend, Dan. You never fail to brighten a room, and even though you've hardly been here a week, you're always making such an impact and I wanted to do something which shows my appreciation." Nico simply explained, which bought a soft smile to Dan's face as the realisation sunk in. A couple of tears started to brim in Dan's eyes at this gesture, and Nico took this time to take Daniel in for a short hug, a sign of affection for his new teammate but long time friend.

"Just remember that more people love you than you think, Dan." Nico further said to him, bringing out even more of a smile from Daniel. As they both finished the food in relative silence, Dan's mood was already on a high. He soon had to leave, as Michael wanted him in the gym, but before he did, he gave Nico one last hug. It was sign of his gratitude, of his thanks, because valentines was about showing love in many ways, and Dan knew he had a teammate who loved being in his company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! If you did, please give it a comment or kudos, it would mean a lot if you did!  
> -Z


End file.
